How To Hack Your Dragon
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: There are a lot of things Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is not: strong, athletic, popular— anything that helps not make high school hell. But he is the world's best hacker... not that anyone knows it. During a go to show the world his worth, he falls upon an illegal project labeled "Night Fury". Now Hiccup's stuck with a cyborg dragon and enemies on his tail. Yay...
1. Chapter 1: The Game Begins

**Summary: There are a lot of things Hiccup Horrendous Haddock is not: strong, athletic, popular— anything that helps not make high school hell. But he is the world's best hacker... not that anyone knows it. During a go to show the world his worth, he falls upon an illegal project labeled "Night Fury". Now Hiccup's stuck with a cyborg dragon and enemies on his tail. Yay...**

_**How To Hack Your Dragon**_

This is Berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. Okay, okay. Berk is nowhere near where I just explained. It's actually an island in Alaska. My village, if they still call it that anymore is, in a word, sturdy. It's been around for generations, and no one's moved away. And why would anyone want to? We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the people themselves. They're all pure muscle and experts with anything that has to do with the word "strength". Everyone was the same— except me.

The oh-so-pleasant blare of my alarm clock shoved me out of bed. Quickly, I switched it off and anxiously listened to see if my dad had heard the noise. I breathed a sigh of relief as I heard snoring. If there was one thing I could always count on, it was the fact that my father could sleep through the Revolutionary War— twice.

To be honest, it was a bit of a stretch for my father to get me an alarm clock; we were _those_ kinds of people. Well, he was. I think I would have died if I were that kind of person. Main reason that I was getting up before the sun; to get Gobber to open up the doors to school computer lab so I could live my life. My only— extremely lonely— life.

As I said before, almost the entirety of Berk's population was burly sport champions. It would be the entirety of Berk if it weren't for me: the walking fishbone. But I could also say the same about their intelligence. Almost the entirety of Berk needed their fingers in order to count. I didn't. Well, it wasn't only me: Astrid and Fishlegs had a brain too. They just... weren't like me.

I pulled on my jacket and grabbed an apple before I slipped out the door into the cold winter air. I walked to school as the sun began to rise, which was a spectacular sight, but I didn't have time to gawk over it. Just keep walking, just keep walking... For us, sunrise meant wake up time, and I would have been dead if anyone caught me. I sped up as I saw the doors to the school. For some reason, Berk actually wanted to be original for once, likely so that they could compensate for really everything else, and named it Dragon Academy, as if it were a private school. Which it wasn't.

Instead of waiting at the gates, I went around the back, where I was met up with Gobber, my two-limbed and easily swayed school counselor.

"There ye are. I thought the coyotes got to ya!"

"No way," I puffed out my chest, making fun of Snotlout in the back of my mind, "What would they do with all... this?"

Gobber shrugged.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

I rolled my eyes as Gobber opened door to the computer lab.

"Now doncha go wild in there."

I smirked.

"Got it."

Gobber knew what trouble I could do with a computer; he taught me the basics. From there it just... escalated. Gobber didn't know how much until he found me looking at Snotlout's grades. And really, he still didn't know. I always played with him; it took two clicks of a board to get Gobber on a wild goose chase until I was done doing his thing. But today I was going to make my mark. Today—

"Also, I forgot to tell ye. The 'others' are doing their homework in there."

I groaned. Just what I needed; people who absolutely hated me. Gobber didn't have anything against what he called the 'others', but he helped me with them majority of the time. Today, apparently, wasn't one of them.

"Less got it."

"Ye'll be fine. Just don't draw too much attention."

I knew that I didn't have to draw attention to be noticed. Without another word, I opened the door just wide enough to slip myself through and closed the door. Quietly, I took a seat on one of the computers at the back end. Unfortunately, I realized too late that that was exactly behind Snotlout's seat.

"Hey, Useless! What are you doing up so early?"

That got everyone in the room's attention. Let me explain 'everyone'. We have Snotlout, who is a perfect picture of what Berk is: big, burly, huge egos, and miniscule brains. A few seats beside him was Tuffnut. He's not quite as big, but he's got the egos and the 'brains' that Snotlout has. Two rows in front of them are Ruffnut (Tuffnut's twin, enough said), Fishlegs (he's got major A's and is a little _too_ big), and... Astrid.

Astrid. Astrid was a) probably the only person in this town without a nickname and b) My long-time, well-reasoned crush.

Unfortunately, she, amongst everyone else in this school, only knew me for my nickname 'Hiccup'. That's right. That's what everyone in this town calls me: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock. My real name is Princeton Landon Haddock, but whatever. It could have been worse.

Actually, it couldn't have. I was labeled Hiccup after a very unfortunate incident including an experiment in my first-grade class that gave me the hiccups for _weeks_. Horrendous... oh that one was a fun story. Remember how I said that this town had the best athletic people? Well, my dad is THE best, and it's really the reason why he's mayor. Not that he didn't have other... more society-important skills. And I'm... well, me. Therefore, they all just knew me as Hiccup the Horrendous Haddock.

Tuffnut looked at me weirdly.

"What _is _he doing here anyway? His homework was probably finished, like, last week."

It wasn't true. I finished my homework the night before, like any other person. Tuffnut, however, probably would find me insane to do even that.

Astrid punched Tuffnut.

"Never mind," Tuffnut murmured.

I looked to Astrid, despite my best attempts, to find her once again engaged in whatever she was doing. I wasn't sure why she was doing it; Astrid was so much of a perfectionist it seemed irrational for her to be here. Then again, why was I here?

Snotlout took another look at me.

"He probably screwed it up and has to do it again. It's what he's best at!"

I promptly ignored that and sat down in the chair, my fingers clicking away at the keys madly. Snotlout suddenly gave a yelp.

"What's going on? Why isn't my homework showing up?"

It took all of my strength not to snicker. No, I probably shouldn't have done that, after all, from what I saw, Snotlout was halfway done, but it was some revenge. Plus, it got him working and away from me. A chill ran up my spine, though, when Astrid gave me a sideways look. I had a feeling she knew exactly what happened to Snotlout's homework. Whatever, I didn't have time. Today was the day. The day I showed my dad my worth, not by winning some dumb football game, but by finding the information from the candidate that was running against him that year.

I quickly searched up the name: Drago Bludvist. It wasn't long before I found the candidate page. From there, I did my thing. Soon, I was into the secure folders. Immediately, I went to go for the one labeled 'mayor election' as saved it onto my flash drive. I almost logged off, but something caught my eye. It was a file protected to the extremes, and I wondered...

It took me half and hour to crack it. Nearly everyone had left, except for Astrid, who I caught looking at me every now and then (and trust me when I say I was not flattered).

Project Night Fury was open in front of me. All I had to do was...

The bell rang. I had to go. With only a moment's hesitation, I saved it onto my flash drive. It wouldn't be missed for too long... right? I spun my fingers around the keyboard, quickly erasing my presence, which, however, took longer than normal. The late bell rang and I dashed off with my flash drive without a second thought.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, sir, but..."

"Then awaken it!"

"That's the problem, sir. Someone went into our systems and. well, its gone! The remote... it's gone!"

Drago Bludvist let out a roar.

"Then find him! After years of researcher we _will_ awaken that dragon once and for all!"

**A/N: For the record, I have absolutely zero knowledge on hacking. I'm just winging it. Any advice on how to make it more realistic would be appreciated. So, um, review with your favorite part!**

**Review = Update**

**~ Sam**


	2. Chapter 2: Try Again

**How To Hack Your Dragon**

I hated being late to class. It meant having to deal with whatever seat was left open, having to deal with whatever person I sat next to. A there was a 99.999% that that person hated me.

Great. Now I was sounding like Fishlegs.

Which, in any ways, was why today's school day wasn't particularly memorable. I was usually late. People usually hated me. Usually, I stayed after school in the computer lab. Usually, I plug in my USB drive in the school computers. Not usually, I click on the Night Fury file.

I wished I had decided to click on the one I meant to enter, the one I meant to use to help my dad. Maybe then I could forget such file labeled Night Fury. But it didn't happen that way, and I sure as Hel couldn't go back in time to change it.

Diagrams, blue prints, and medical reports littered the screen in front of me. I was a hacker, not a doctor. I couldn't understand what half the medical reports said, nor the diagrams. Being an inventor, I understood the blue prints, but those made little sense. They all made up pieces and prosthetics for a slim pre-historic mammal with wings. After finding the blueprints inefficient, I searched a key, maybe a picture if I was lucky. But then I found something better than a picture. A video.

As I pressed play, a man with goggle-induced raccoon eyes and a lanky, frail body type not unlike to man appeared on screen.

"I hope this video gets to you Astrid," the man on screen said. It made my blood freeze. Astrid? What did she have to do with this? It could be the same Astrid!

"I'm afraid I've been forced to code this too well for your abilities, but maybe I've underestimated you. Maybe you do get this."

Suddenly, that morning made sense to me. It was the same Astrid. Astrid was in the computer lab to do homework. Perfectionist, straight A student Astrid. No, she was there to do the exact same thing I was there to do: hack. Judging by the fact that I got to this file, she was not successful, which, for one egotistical moment, made me feel accomplished.

The man on screen began to speak again.

"Drago Bludvist has been working on this for longer than I've been here. It was his revenge." I groaned. I wasn't getting anywhere with this sob story.

"This is something we've never seen before. Fifteen years ago, Drago found something in ice, something unexplainable, something from myth: a dragon. The dragon was badly damaged, as one would expect. Drago's been trying to awaken, allow it to become stringer than ever. But that's not the worst part. He's found more. But none have come out with the statistics of this dragon. It's why this project has been labeled after it, the Night Fury. I'm at no liberty to stop him. You have to do it Astrid. You need to control this Night Fury. You need to kill it."

The video clicked to an off. Well, that was a dramatic ending. I bet Mr. Person-who-knew-Astrid-and-trusted-her-with-this was loving the way my head was spinning like a cyclone.

Or maybe the jump scare he gave me when the video clicked back on again.

But this time, it wasn't the man.

"Remote set up. User will download Project Night Fury in 5, 4, 3..."

What was going on? Download Project Night Fury? That sounded like I was getting another file. Wasn't it already done? Wait, it was already done. The Project was finished. Oh. Oh! OH!

"No, no, no. Come on, turn off! Deactivate, deactivate!"

But not even my extremely quick coding skills could out run two seconds.

"Download complete."

My breathing stopped as I waited for something to happen, but everything stayed completely normal.

"We-e-ell. False alarm," I said with a deep sigh of relief. Quickly, I deleted the file off of my drive, giving to its original owner. They could do their voodoo.

The sun was starting to set anyways. I covered my tracks and logged out of the computers. That was definitely enough excitement for today.

* * *

><p>"Are the files back in place?"<p>

"Y-yes sir."

"Really," said Drago slyly, "Well, then, show me it."

The computer specialist's eyes widened.

"Y-yes sir." He repeated.

Drago was surprised the file really were back in place. And so was the computer specialist. But before he could read the screen, there was a roar.

Drago looked up.

"The Night Fury! Where's the remote, direct it towards _me!_" Drago said gleefully.

"Th-there's no remote in the file sir. Its already been downloaded."

"By whom?!" Drago roared almost as loudly as the dragon disappearing from view.

* * *

><p>The remote lead him here. This was where he was supposed to be. Why wasn't he being welcomed? The boy was asleep! He shook his head. It didn't matter. The venom was easier to inject while unconscious. He scathed his teeth and the venom slowly entered the boy's body.<p>

There. Now there was no need for a silly remote.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And questions that weren't even asked were answered! Woo. Note my extremely dry sarcasm. Well, I hope this chapter gets as big of a boom as my last one did!**

**Thank you: six samurai of dragon order, a random person (Guest), kitty.0, MistyLeafmarkian, Snipaush, Alpha2435, SMr. Freeze, lovesreadingandmusic, bartosz, 3rd wheel, snowflakeangel21, xXgabeXx**

**Whoo! That was a lot of people! Thanks again!**

**~ Sam**


	3. Chapter 3: Fail

**How To Hack Your Dragon**

My alarm clock did not wake me up that morning. I couldn't believe I slept through it until Dad came crashing into my room to shut it off.

"I thought the purpose of this was to wake you up?" He asked.

I tried not to cower under his stare. It didn't take me too long to realize the answer.

"I'm not feeling well."

Dad shook his head.

"If I stopped everything all together because I wasn't feeling up to it, I wouldn't be here right now."

I sighed and pushed myself off of my pillow.

"Ow..." I muttered. My head felt like a ten-pound brick had been tossed on top of it.

I'm guessing that Dad was pretty much disgusted with me because he growled and stomped out of the room. This was going to be a very long day.

_All right, Hiccup. One foot in front of the other_. I slowly hobbled over to my dresser to dress myself.

Everything ached. And I mean _everything_. I was almost positive my hair was alive due to the pain I felt. After all, it was mostly directed to my head. All other pain in my body simply paled in comparison to the throbbing in my head. And that said _a lot._

I quickened my pace when I recognized the time, only to give myself vertigo. As the room spun, I lost my balance and almost hit my head on the edge of my dresser, which was (as most things were) taller than me.

"Holy mother of Hel!" I yelped. That was right, I believed in Norse gods. It wasn't abnormal either. Nope, not in Berk.

But I wasn't worried about it right then. I was more concerned about getting a concussion. Wincing, I shuffled my way to the bathroom. I switched on the light and looked in the mirror. What I saw was depressing.

...

...

But not the issue at hand. I took a piece of toilet paper, folded it and wetted it, then pressed it against the back of my head.

"Ssst." I sucked in my breath, dabbing at the blood in the back of my head. I couldn't say it enough times: This HURT! What was my dresser made of, titanium? This cold really wasn't helping. When the bleeding stopped, I sucked it up and left the bathroom to gather my belongings.

It wasn't too late to go to the computer lab, I decided as I walked out the door. For some reason, although it was _winter_ on _Berk_, it seemed unbearably warm out. But, likely, it was just me. Well, at least I knew I didn't have a fever. It was a particularly early-start day for the people of Berk. It turned on the survival instinct to go in the more enclosed routes in Berk.

... okay, so my "enclosed route" was better described as an ally way. Trust me when I say I had that "I hit rock bottom" moment.

The first thing I noticed, walking down my "rock bottom" was how silent it had become. The second thing I noticed, was that feeling. A feeling that I was being watched. Not in a way that would say "stalker" or my dad's classic "I'm going to stare you down until you give me even more reasons to be disappointed in you" stares. It was more... expectant. Waiting.

I really didn't want to give in to the feeling to look up. If this creep wanted me to notice them, they have to make it happe—

_Thump_

Something clunked down in front of me, making me jump. Perfect, just perfect. Another lovely thing to add to my list of the Things That Make This the Ideal Day For Hiccup Haddock Whose-Real-Name-Is-Princeton-But-Not-Even-He-Cares-Anymore list.

...that would be a long title. Not to mention list.

I took a step backward. Whatever this was, it was _not_ human. Or dog. Definitely not cat. Maybe bear. A really big bear... this wasn't helping.

Whatever-it-was's eyes looked into mine. And they were scary as Hel herself. The only thing was, Whatever-it-was didn't mean to be scary, it simply seemed like it was giving a "you called?" vibe.

The only thing was, I _didn't_ call.

Despite my GREAT survival instincts (which include sassing at all that can shove me into the cement wall, so virtually everyone, and hacking into websites that could sue me like no tomorrow), my curious side won the (very one-sided) battle within me.

It looked like it had scales, but that was almost impossible to tell over the numerous patched of metal running throughout its body. The creature could have been considered slim and sleek if not for its large wings, in which possessed the majority of its scales. Without the metal, I would have sworn it was a—

"Dragon," I whispered in astonishment.

It wasn't just _a _dragon. It was _the_ dragon. From the raccoon-man. I fumbled for my flash drive, realizing with a sinking feeling in my stomach, that it held the remote. But I didn't have a remote. If I didn't have a remote (AKA my flash drive), then why in the realm of Hel was this dragon here. At his command.

"Calm down, Hiccup," I muttered to myself, "You didn't even technically call him. You just thought about this thingy-ma-bobber confronting you and, by some twisted reason, it did. But then why is it here, in front of me? I— "

I paused.

"— am talking to myself."

This dragon-cyborg-thing really wasn't all that entirely patient. He slowly crept closer to me sniffing the air was it come. It was petrifying. I had no obvious control over this thing. For all I knew, the reason behind the honor of meeting this creature was so I could be its next snack.

Yeah, well, no thanks.

It was very a un-Berk citizen thing to do. Most others would have charged this thing head-on. Then again, most of the people on Berk had no sense what so ever.

There we go! A justified reason for me to run off screaming like a little girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This. Wore. Me. Out. I had planned for Hiccup to wake up sick and I thought, "Okay, I have everything, no need for a rush of update". Well, like most things, life got busy and the next thing I know, I get a PM saying if I'm going to update! It's like: Oh! Yeah! Wake up call!**

**Anyways, I'm sooooo happy! I've got 23 reviews in two chapters, 40 favoriters (my word!), and 50 followers! Thanks so much!**

**Keep it up,**

**Sam**


	4. Chapter 4: Astrid (- two points)

**How To Hack Your Dragon**

Take it from me; running into the front doors of school for the first time since the first day of school and closing them with a slam was much less than logical way to enter the school. But if you're the ironic type in search of trouble, then go ahead, it's a perfect idea.

So, as I was standing there like an idiot, giving off a wide-eyed blank stare to anyone who caught it, Snotlout, Astrid, and the "gang" were swiftly approaching me. That was not good. Not good at _all_. Astrid, in which had normally ignored me while these run-ins took place, was giving me that judging look with her arms crossed and lips pursed. Very intimidating. I wish that were sarcasm. I really do...

Snotlout looked evilly gleeful (yes, I said evil), and Tuffnut and Ruffnut had their hands dangling in front of their bodies, making them seem both maniacal and ready to do some damage. I was doomed. So, so doomed...

_Brrrring!_

Or maybe not. It would be really cheesy to say saved by the bell... which is why I'm going to say "saved by the bell".

**.:.:.**

I was late, but, since we had a sub, it wasn't too much of a hassle. Of course, I always hated subs because of... (Dun, dun, dun)... role call. It may seem like, of all the things, the dumbest thing to fear, but we hardly ever had subs, but when we do I always got stares because...well...

"Princeton L. Haddock?"

Murmurs of confusion went around the classroom. They were all along the lines of 'who's that'.

_That._

"Here," I said reluctantly.

As I'd expected, a few glances were shot in my direction, and Snotlout went on about how my nickname suited me _much_ better.

"He's not a 'Princeton'. Ya, know, everyone in this town's got our nicknames, and he's a hiccup. They're in-violent-ary. Like he is."

Astrid spoke up in a snide voice, " 'in-violent-tary' isn't a word. The word would be 'involuntary'. Now shut up before you say something else equally idiotic."

Snotlout reached his arm over Astrid's neck, in which made my teeth clench and Astrid's hand give a good slap.

"Hey, babe, don't be like that. I'm just trying to give _Hiccup_ some leverage since, you know, brains are all he has."

"As you do not," I muttered under my breath.

"Enough!" The teacher called out to the class, and continued with role call.

I merely pulled out my notebook and doodled away. The substitute teachers never taught anything new anyway. By the time the bell rang, I nearly jumped at the picture I drew.

It was a profile view of the left side dragon.

I blinked at it a few times as I packed up my stuff. It wasn't that I was surprised I'd drawn it, it was just something I'd drawn that I hadn't consciously noticed during my stupor in the alley way.

It's left tail fin. It wasn't there.

Maybe I'd just forgotten it. But why would I do that? An hour and a half left me plenty of time to go over detail, why would I forget something as simple as a left tail fin. I shook my head. It didn't matter. I wasn't going to see that thing ever again. Ever. Not if I could help it anyway.

And I _probably_ couldn't help it.

On the bright side, my headache was 30% better and the ache in my body was 40% better. Did I say bright side? I meant, bright_er_ side. I walked into the hallway in which I pulled out a small bag of Advil I'd packed (against school rules) and a water bottle. I was swallowing the pill when Astrid popped out of nowhere in the now empty hallway.

"Uh, Astrid! Hi Astrid, hi," I said awkwardly (partially due to the water in my mouth).

"Might want to calm down before you choke on that," she said.

I cringed at the words and swallowed the pill.

"So, yesterday, computer lab, Snotlout's homework disappeared. I'm sure you knew about it. There's not a secretive bone on his body. I wonder _how_ in the world that could have _possibly_ happened?" Astrid said, obviously sarcastic.

Deep down, I did _not_ like the idea of being treated like this. But, right now, I was hiding away in my hermit crab shell.

"Y-yeah. I wonder..." I replied. Gods, I was an awful liar.

"Hmm," Astrid said, her eyes narrowing, "And, afterwards, you seemed really engrossed in something. May I ask what?"

Suddenly, defense mode switched on and I became Super Sass-Hiccup.

"Well, there was, you know, the homework. Or maybe a video game. Or, maybe, I was doing something that implied, oh-I-don't-know, me using a computer. Like a, dare I say it, _normal human being_."

I was laying it a little bit heavy. Actually, so much so that I was stifling a cringe. Astrid, however, did not seem fazed by my outburst.

"Listen, _Princeton_, I know you're a hacker. And I know what you hack into. You give me that remote or so help me I will find it and make sure that the monster it comes with goes after you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, yeah. I think the what-ever-it-was had the exact same thing in mind. You failed to mention my disgruntled mood this morning. Have the remote for all I care. I don't want it."

Astrid held out her hand expectantly.

"What?" I asked.

She snapped, "The remote!"

"D-don't have it."

The adrenaline was faded and I was beginning the stutter again. Looked like Super Sass-Hiccup was going for a rest, meaning Fishbone Hiccup was going to stun Astrid with his stuttering powers.

"What do you mean you don't have it," She said, her voice shrill.

"What I mean by 'I don't have it' is 'I don't have it', because I Don't Have It!" I exclaimed, my hands thrown up in the air. I was exhausted. I was sick, chased by a dragon, been called Princeton twice, had my name been used as an insult twice, and to make matters worse my food from last night felt like it was coming.

This time, Astrid did look taken aback.

"Fine," she said, flattening her jean skirt over her black leggings, "Come to school tomorrow with it."

Astrid walked off to who-knows-where (certainly not to class, she would have been at least ten minutes late), leaving me feeling like I had run a 10-mile marathon at my top speed.

You throw up after a marathon... right?

**A/N: I'm tired. No **_**exhausted**_**. And depressed. I think those to go together actually. The characters were really OOC, which I've been trying to avoid, but, oh well, down the drain that goes. Also, I tried to make this over 1000 words... I made it, but not by much. Sorry.**

**R & R**

**~ Sam**


End file.
